


Dont Stop the Music

by Bitchie_Richie69



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Bottom!Ted, F/M, Frottage, M/M, Rival au!, Single dad Bill Preston, Single dad Ted Logan, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Theyre only friends with the princesses, This is sexy folks, Top!Ted, bottom!Bill, top!Bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchie_Richie69/pseuds/Bitchie_Richie69
Summary: Ted was 20 when he got signed onto DeNomolos Records. After a one night stand on his 21st birthday. Ted was forced to live a life that wasnt his own.
Relationships: Elizabeth/Ted "Theodore" Logan, Johanna/Bill S Preston Esq, Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. The stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I kinda toyed with this idea for... About a month and a half before a friend of mine actually gave me the proper inspiration to write it! This is definitely a little more different than any other Bill and Ted fics ive read but. All I ask is you give it a chance! I dont know how frequently i'll be able to update because im pretty busy with work. I hope you enjoy it!!

Ted never really imagined he would have a huge fancy birthday party for when he turned 21. Sure maybe he would go visit his dad and have a beer or two, but other than that? He never gave it much thought.

That was before DeNomolos found him.

Ted was 20 when DeNomolos Records found Ted by random chance, deciding to risk it all on some random kid who played guitar for fun and tricked him into signing his life away with the promises of riches he couldn't imagine.

As soon as Ted signed his name on that dotted line, he never made a single choice for himself ever again, he was told where to eat, what to wear, where to live.

Ted tried to not let it bother him too much, it's not like he was in danger..

Once Ted turned 21, DeNomolos went all out to celebrate his favorite artists' newfound adulthood abilities, of course he had to go all out.

Anything Ted could think of was at the party,

Strippers, Cage dancers, a DJ, private bar, and special catering.

The brunette wasn't very excited upon finding out just how large the guest list was either, always preferring to celebrate with his family and maybe his closest friends.

To say he felt out of place was an understatement. However, after a few drinks? Ted couldn't care less how many people there were.

After an hour or so had passed and Ted was a little more sobered up, he once again just wanted to leave, he didn't want to drink anymore because he knew he had an interview tomorrow with good morning america or something. All he knew is he had to be up  _ early _ .

In the middle of his thoughts, a stranger sat beside him, they were a little shorter than Ted. Blonde curly hair, strong jawline, sloped nose and he was covered in a body shimmer and only had a pair of tight pants on. If Ted were any more tipsy, he would have thought a greek statue took a seat beside him.

“I’ll just take a water..” The man says, his voice matched his body perfectly, the perfect smooth rumble sent chills down Teds spine

“And uh..” The man looked over, catching Ted staring

“Whatever birthday boy here wants”

Ted blinked, taking a moment before he realized. Oh.. That was him

“Huh? Oh.. Uh.. No nothing i'm.. I've had enough.. Thanks”

The blonde smiled and tilted his head to the side 

“Yeah? Well.. I won't pressure you.. Are you having fun at least?”

Ted chuckled and looked down to his glass of pepsi before him

“Honestly? No.. I'd rather be at home watching TV…”

The blonde laughed, taking the glass of water that was set before him and took a sip, Teds eyes moving over and fixating on the males lips wrapping around the glass

“Yeah? I don't blame you.. Seems like you aren't the party type of person..”   
Ted narrowed his eyes but had a small smile on his face

“Yeah? What kind of person do I seem like?” Ted asks, feeling a surge of confidence flush through his body

The stranger chuckled

“I don't know.. Why don't you tell me?”

Ted blinked, glancing down at his drink again

“Well.. What would you like to know?” He asks, drumming his fingers against his glass.

The man moved a little closer and hummed

“Anything… I'm off for the night..”

Ted looked over and smiled, nodding hard. His bangs falling into his face

“Uh.. I dunno.. My name is Ted ‘Theodore’ Logan.. I'm 21.. I'm the front dude of ‘Logan’.. I was signed onto DeNomolos’ record label last year.. He's chosen everything for me.. Like the band name.. I didn't even get a say in anything here but.. It doesnt really bother me.. He knows more than me so why not let him take charge..” Ted hums, glancing over to the stranger before continuing

“I play guitar.. I'm left handed.. There really isn't anything exciting about me..”   
The blonde hummed, leaning back slightly

“Yeah? I'm sure there is, you just haven't found it yet..”

Ted shrugged, that was probably true, but he never got any time to himself anymore.

The man cleared his throat and stood up, giving Ted a better view of just how fit the male was 

“Well.. Since you wouldnt let me buy you a drink.. Why don't I give you a private dance..?” the man asks

Ted blinked, suddenly his mouth felt way more dry

“Uh.. Y-yeah! Yeah that.. I like that.. But can I get your name at least?”

The stranger smiled

“Just call me Ricky..”

Ted smiled and nodded, standing from his seat

“We can go back to my hotel room? If.. If that's okay? I've never gotten a dance before” He says, hiding behind his bangs.

Ricky laughed and brushed Teds hair from his face

“We can go to your room.. Lead the way..”

Ted grinned and reached up, grabbing his hand from where it was resting on his face and pulled him from the club.

It wasn't cold, considering it was still early september, But noticing how Ricky shivered slightly due to his lack of shirt, Ted removed his jacket from his shoulders and draped it across the shorter males shoulders

“Cute and well mannered? I might have to keep you” The man smiles

Ted chuckled softly, rubbing the back of his neck as his driver pulled up

“I'm just.. Nice I guess..”

Ricky hummed in approval as he slid into the car before the taller male, tugging the jacket closer around him.

By the time the two of them arrived at Ted's hotel room, Things were definitely a little charged between them.

Ted had never been with anyone before, but he knew he wasn't interested in babes, 

Once Ted closed the door behind him he walked into the large room and smiled 

“So uh.. What do.. What do you want me to do?” he asks

Ricky walked around the room and smiled

“Well..” He walked around the room until he came across the mini bar and smiled

“Ever done body shots?” He asks, grabbing two shooter bottles of tequila.

Ted blinked

“Uh.. No? I've never taken a shot of anything if i'm honest..”   
Ricky grinned

“Lay down.. And take off your shirt.. But only if you’re okay with it..”   
Ted thought for a moment before he moved to the bed and pulled off his shirt and laid down on the bed.

He could hear the faint clinking coming from the small kitchen located inside the room but soon saw Ricky emerge holding a few things in his hands

“Alright.. Here's how this works.. I'm gonna pour some of this into your belly button.. Sprinkle salt along your chest.. And place the lime wedge in your mouth.. All you need to do is lay there and look pretty” He smiles

Ted blushed but nodded, watching as Ricky leaned forward and placed the lime rind into his mouth, gently holding it between his teeth before sprinkling salt down his chest, finally finishing by adding a small amount of the liquor into his belly button as said.

Ted swallowed hard when he felt the male gently press his legs apart before leaning in and licking up his chest, first taking the liquor into his mouth, then slowly dragging his tongue along Teds chest and finally finishing by taking the lime wedge from Teds mouth and biting down on it. Staring into Teds eyes before pulling back

“Care to try?” He asks

Ted swallowed thickly before he nodded

Ricky grinned and moved back to the kitchenette, returning with another lime wedge

“Alright.. Know what to do?” He asks

Ted stood to his feet and nodded, watching as Ricky placed the lime between his teeth and laid down on the bed.

Carefully, Ted poured the alcohol, then sprinkled the salt before he moved down between his legs.

Ted never had tequila before. But if this is what you did to drink it? He could definitely grow to love it.

Drinking the bitter liquid before slowly dragging his tongue along Ricky's chest. He leaned down and took the citrus from his lips and bit down, the combination of the close proximity and the strong alcohol made Ted feel warm all over.

Ricky sat up and smiled, pulling the fruit from Teds mouth and smiled

“How about that dance, birthday boy?”

Ted smiled and nodded “Where should I go?”

Ricky smiled and slid off the bed, removing his shoes and walking over to the stereo that was on the other side of the room

“Why don't you go sit in that chair over there?”

The taller male nodded and stood up, removing his shoes and taking a seat in the plush chair, nervously tapping his fingers

Ricky walked over after he was satisfied with the music and stood before Ted

“If you want me to stop at any point.. Just say stop okay?”

Ted nodded and shifted slightly in his seat, forcing himself to relax slightly.

Ricky smiled and walked closer, slowly crouching down in front of Ted, moving his hands onto his knees and sliding them up slowly, crawling into the chair with him, Knees on either side of Ted's legs, boxing him in.

Ted swallowed thickly, looking up at Ricky, keeping his hands at his sides, one thing he was told was to  _ never _ touch a dancer unless given permission.

Ricky smiled and dragged his hands up Teds bare chest before raking his fingers through his hair and leaning forward

“You can touch me if it'll help you relax..” He says softly

Ted debated for a moment before finally moving his hands and letting them rest upon the man's hips.

Ricky smiled and continued working his hands along Teds body and down to his hips, eventually sliding a hand between Teds thighs and smiled when he felt the half hard chubby inside his jeans

“Uh.. S-sorry..” Ted gulps, only earning a grin from the blonde

“Don't be… It's a compliment..” He hums, eventually resting his hips on Teds lap fully, rocking his hips into Teds

“Is this okay?” He asks, wanting to know Ted was okay before continuing

Ted nodded, eyes closing for a moment

“Yeah.. But.. Are.. Are you even allowed to do this?” He asks

Ricky grinned and rolled his hips again, biting his lip at the sound that fell from the brunettes lips

“I'm off the clock, babe.. I can do whatever you want me to..”

Ted swallowed and his grip tightened slightly on his hips

“Kiss me..”

Ricky paused, clearly surprised, but smiled nonetheless and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Teds.

Both of them tasted faintly of lime juice and tequila, Ted rolling his hips up into Ricky, flushing at the sounds that come from the blondes throat until he could feel how hard both of them had gotten, Ricky eventually pulling away

“You said you’ve never been with anyone right?”   
“What? Yeah.. I mean no.. I.. Yeah.. No one..”   
Ricky smiled

“You wanna?”

Ted paused. Was this really how he would lose his virginity?   
He thought on it for a moment before nodded

“God yes..”   
Ricky grinned and stood up, Pulling Ted to his feet

“You wanna top or bottom, baby?”   
Ted froze. He knew what that meant of course. But he never gave it much thought

“Maybe I'll bottom this time..”   
Ricky nodded and stood on his toes to press a soft kiss to Teds lips

“Go lay down.. I'll get everything we need..”

Ted laid back on the bed, waiting for his partner to arrive, fingers nervously twisting in the sheets until he heard the soft footsteps walking back in

“I figured a rockstar like you would come prepared” Ricky says, setting down the small bottle of lube and a condom beside him, leaning over Ted and softly kissing his lips

“There's still time to say no..”   
Ted shook his head

“And regret it forever? I want you..” He sighs out, bringing his hands up and lightly squeezing Ricky's ass earning a soft hum from the male above him

“Oh? Well.. Best not keep you waiting” He says before leaning back down again to kiss him. This kiss was unlike the others. This one was hot. Desperate.

Ricky’s hands were tangled into Ted's hair while the others hands were on his hips, rolling his own up into the air, looking for friction.

Ricky pulled back and smiled, inching down and grabbing a hold on Teds jeans, working them open

“You look so good like this.. I can't wait to get inside you” He hums, pulling down Teds pants, taking a moment to admire the man before him, humming softly as he leaned forward and licked Ted through his boxers.

“Shit..” Ted gasps out, rolling his hips upward

Ricky grinned and reached up, pulling down Teds boxers and licking his tongue out over the head of his swollen cock

“Mmh.. Roll over for me?” He asks, pulling back and grabbing the bottle of lube.

Ted did as he was told, rolling over and laying flat on his stomach, feeling Ricky's hands grip his hips and pull his ass up.

“Fuck.. You're so good looking..” He hums, grabbing the lube and pouring some onto his fingers, pressing lightly against Teds hole, massaging it softly

“So pretty..” He coos.

Ted moaned softly, pushing his hips back against Ricky's hand

“Ricky..” He whines

The blonde chuckled and leaned forward, kissing the base of Teds back

“Patience.. Don't wanna hurt you..” He hums, slowly pressing one of his fingers in

“Relax, baby.. I'm gonna take care of you…”

Ted gripped the sheets, letting out a soft whine as he felt Ricky slide a finger in, forcing himself to relax at the feeling.

“Good boy.. Feels good doesnt it?” He smiles

“Huh.. Uh huh..” Ted sighs out

Ricky continued working him with one finger, waiting until he was relaxed enough to add a second. Listening to the sweet sounds that fell from Teds mouth

“Ready for another, baby?”   
Ted nodded 

“Please! God.. More..”

Ricky grinned and pulled his fingers out, adding more lube before he slowly worked three fingers in, moving slowly before they were completely in, waiting for Teds approval.

Ted was a mess, cock hard and dripping onto the mattress below him and begging for more

“Please, Ricky..”   
With the okay, Ricky began moving his fingers slowly, curling them slightly to brush against Teds sweet spot, earning a shout

“Fuck! Yes! Right there!” Ted cries out

“Yeah? Are you ready for more baby, or do you want my fingers longer?”   
“More.. Please..” Ted chokes out, Ricky grinned at his response and pulled his fingers out before stepping back to remove his pants, tearing open the condom wrapper and rolling it down his cock; he grabbed the lube and jerked some over himself before positioning himself at Teds hole

“Just relax okay?”   
The brunette nodded, taking a deep breath as he felt Ricky slowly push into him.

Ted was on cloud nine, the electric feeling coursing through his veins from a mixture of the alcohol and the tight feeling of Ricky pushing into him was making his head spin. He wouldn’t be surprised if he blacked out for a moment just from how good he felt. The slick slide of Ricky's cock inside him only making him more and more fuzzy, the hot coil in his abdomen getting tighter and tighter

“Ricky! Please i'm.. I'm gonna come…” He whines.

Ricky soothed him, running a hand up and down his back 

“That's okay, baby..” He soothes, rocking his hips back and forth, gradually getting faster.

If Ted were completely lucid, he probably would have felt bad for how quickly he lost it. But the feeling was so new and so good. He didn't realize it until he was screaming out, coming hard and going limp on the sheets.

Ricky must have pulled out and began jerking himself off, in the haze of the aftershocks, Ted could hear the sweet sinful sounds falling from the blondes mouth as he came, taking a moment before laying down beside Ted.

“How was that?” Ricky grins

Ted could hardly respond, limbs jelly and eyes heavy

“Ricky.. That..” Ted started but was stopped by a soft kiss to his lips

“Rickys my stage name.. Call me Bill..”

Ted hummed softly, unable to even respond before he fell asleep.


	2. The Show

Ted's 21st birthday was five years ago.

Five years ago he had met the most beautiful stranger and had what seemed to be the best night of his life. If only he hadn't drank so much so he could actually remember what the person looked like. Or even a name..

All he remembered were strong hands holding him close, sweet words whispered into his ear and kisses that tasted of citrus and heaven.

He probably wouldn’t have even know he was with a guy unless DeNomolos cornered him the next morning, shoving a script in his hand and told him to ‘quit acting like a fag and sell your relationship’.

That's how he met Elizabeth. Both of them new to the fame industry, Ted was thrown into Elizabeths life to help launch her acting career, While Elizabeth was thrown into Teds to stave off any possible rumors pertaining to him being gay..

So of course the two of them had to play up their relationship, move in together. The whole package.

Ted considered Liz to be a very dear friend, She knew he wasn't interested in her in that type of way and she respected it. However.. Living with someone and being forced to spend all your alone time together, things tend to happen. So that's why right before Ted's 22nd birthday.

Billie Logan was born.

Ted never thought he would ever have kids. And if he did, he didn't ever imagine being this moved by a small human. Of course his tours all got postponed. He was given time off to spend with his family much to DeNomolos’ protests.

But while Ted loved the time off. It was a double edged sword.

On one hand, he got time off to spend with his family and take a much needed break. But that break meant that a new band took his place.

Wyld Stallyns made their musical debut on October 15th, 1992.

Everyone loved them immediately. Lead singer and main guitarist Bill S Preston was supposedly that to a greek statue. And drummer Joanna Leigh was supposed to be the hottest babe to ever play drums  _ and _ was a milf.

So of course the second Ted went back in for work. DeNomolos demanded a feud between the two in order to remind the press who was really the favorite.

Ted didn't like the idea. Hell.. He didn't even know what the guy looked like! Why should he have to be an asshole to some stranger.

DeNomolos always got his way though..

Hard to believe all of that happened 5 years ago. At this point, Ted was pretty sure his career was finally coming to an end, he didn't even mind. He was so tired of acting like a puppet to a record label who only used him for their own advantage. So when Ted was called into DeNomolos office one day, he was expecting a pink slip.

“Ted! My boy! Just the man I wanted to see.. Please. Sit” He smiles, gesturing to the chair before him, which the brunette graciously accepted

“Now Ted.. As you can see.. You’re no longer as popular as you once were.. But I know just how to fix that my boy”

Ted gave him a bored look, just waiting for the words

“You and the Wyld Stallyns will be battling it out. This saturday! Amp VS Amp. Free show to all those 21 and up of course. Taking your long time rivalry to the stage”

Ted blinked for a moment, processing the words that he just heard.

A fucking  _ what _ ?!

Sure Ted had gotten used to throwing insults at a stranger over the years, He even formed a weird type of alter ego when it came to it. He never used it unless he had to of course, always afraid of turning into his father.

This however, was most unprecedented

“Mr DeNomolos, Dude.. With all due respect. Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean.. Who wants to see two grown men bicker at each other on stage?”

“Lots of people, my boy.. Lots of people…” He grins, leaning back in his seat

“Now. Off you go. The show is this saturday. Make sure you look your best too” He smiles, watching as Ted left the office with a small sigh.

Saturday night approached faster than a steam engine. Before he knew it. Ted was being pushed through dress rehearsals, going through setlists. Sound checks, you name it.

They were very adamant on making sure no one saw each other before the show, If Ted didn't know any better. You would think it was a wedding.

But at last. Seven oclock arrived and Ted was ushered out on stage.

His stylist opting for a pair of leather pants he despised and too many shirts just so we would take them off to increase sex appeal.

The crowd screamed and cheered as Ted picked up his guitar, mindlessly playing a few chords before he walked up to the mic and waved at everyone

“What's up San Dimas??” He cries out, listening to the roar of the crowd, people packed in wall to wall. Glancing over his shoulder, Ted could see Liz holding his four year old daughter with a pair of bulky headphones on to protect her little ears.

Ted laughed at the excitement radiating from the crowd and took a step back, watching as the stage on the other side lit up, Two people emerging from the back. The first was a blonde woman. Curly hair and a wide smile holding drumsticks, waving out at the crowd before taking her seat behind her drum set.

The next person however. The second Ted saw him walk out, he forgot how to breathe.

Walking out, grabbing his guitar..

Was Bill Preston..

The very same person that Ted shared one night with. Five years ago, and desperately yearned for another.

His golden curled hair resting on top of his head, Cropped black shirt hanging loosely on his frame as well as the dark ripped jeans accentuating his strong, firm thighs. Even from a distance, hardly making out his facial features, Ted remembered it crystal clear now. The way his lips felt on his, his strong, smooth hands caressing Ted's bare body.

How the  _ fuck _ was he supposed to concentrate now?

Ted was in a hypnotic trance, watching the way Bills body moved as he swung his guitar strap over his body, tuning the instrument before walking up to the mic and waving at everyone

“How's it hanging San Dimas?” He called out, the crowd screaming in response, Bill looked across the room and met eyes with Ted and winked. He fucking  _ winked _

“Nice to see some familiar faces..” He says in a knowing tone. Did he also remember? No.. There's no way.

Ted quickly squared his shoulders and stepped up to the mic

“Alright.. All introductions aside..” Ted begins.

“Are we gonna stand around looking pretty? Or are we gonna play?” He asks

Bill grinned, turning around and saying something to his drummer which earned a grin from her, walking back he removed the guitar pick that was in his mouth and  _ smirked _ at Ted, openly looking him up and down

“I don't know.. You gonna be alright in all those layers?” He asks, gesturing to the stupid layers his stylist put him in. Tank top, long sleeve, t shirt over the long sleeve and then an orange jacket with his bands logo on the back, a simple smiley face

“It's my style. Unlike yours. Stores run out of shirts in your size?” He asks, earning a soft  _ ‘ooh’ _ from the crowd.

Bill chuckled and shook his head

“What can I say.. I know what I like..” He says before plucking off the beginning chords of a song of his

“Enough chit chat. Put your music where your mouth is,  _ baby _ ” Bill says with a knowing smirk. Stepping back from the mic as he slowly eased into a song.

Ted could only stand back, watching the way Bill clutched the microphone close as he began the song. Ted was a little surprised if he was honest. The sound seemed a little slow for someone like Bill. But then again, it had been five years.

Gradually however the beat seemed to pick up until Bill watch clutching the mic, staring directly at Ted from across the room as he seemingly poured his heart out into the following lyrics, 

Fuck.. He was good..

Ted however kept his hardened outer facade on, arms crossed against his chest as he listened. Finally rolling his eyes once the song ended, approaching the microphone.

“Bravo.. Very.. Cute.. Never took you for the lovesick type though” Ted states,

The next words out of Bills mouth however, knocked the wind from his lungs

“Of course you would say that. Of all people” Bill sneers out.

Oh shit.

Ted rolled his shoulders and picked up his guitar, Glancing down at the set list and thinking for a moment before he said fuck it. Screw the set list.

Ted began the chords to one of his favorite songs, Despite not having written any of them.

Starting off, people cheered out for the song choice, it was a song he never got to play very often. But he wanted to start taking life into his own hands, and if playing his own music was the first step? So be it.

The soft melancholic song filled the room, Ted having opted for his bass for this song, staring Bill down like a fox eyeing a rabbit. He was sure he could  _ feel _ how fast the blonde's heart was racing. Quickly swapping out guitars for his electric he could feel his pulse throbbing in his ears as he created the sound of the sweet sadness he felt deeply rooted inside of him. The longing desire to finally be himself.

Before he knew it, the song had ended, The sounds of the crowd roaring through his ears, grounding him.

“Impressive.. Such a soft tone for a soft little boy…”

Ted grinned, his words falling before his brain could catch up

“Oh.. Sweet Bill.. You of all people should know i'm anything  _ but _ little” He smirks.

The crowd erupted in whoops and cheers, clearly not catching onto the true nature of the banter.

Bill who was actually rendered speechless decided to roll into his next song, The song starting off with a heavy drum line, Eventually followed by the sweet sounds of Bill's guitar. Staring his bright green eyes, stage lights illuminating them in an entirely different way than that secret night they shared together. Teds Chestnut brown ones fell to Bills, longing to hold him close once again.

The sound of the song resonating through him down to his bones, taking a step back he finally began to peel off the annoying layers, Leaving himself down to just the tanktop, Body heat from all the people was making Ted hot.. Among.. Other things..

The concert was a hit. Live TV coverage. More and more people are arriving at every minute. The air between Bill and Ted was so charged it felt thick in the room.

Ted had one more song to perform.

He glanced across the stage, staring at the man he had fallen for all those years ago, glancing over his shoulder to see Liz with a warm smile on her face.

Thinking for a moment before he set down his guitar, moving behind stage and returning holding a simple stool and his worn out acoustic guitar, Faintly he could hear DeNomolos shouting

“What the hell is that kid doing?! Does he want to get fired?” He shouts.

Liz smiled, glancing at the bitter man with a knowing look.

Ted took a seat on the stool, adjusting the microphone so it was at his new height, looking out across the crowd he could see Bill's confused expression as he began playing.

He had never played the song before, Not even for Liz. It was something he had held close to his heart ever since he realized what kind of person he was.. What he wanted to be..

Ted never played anything acoustic before, Only for his own personal enjoyment.

The room fell silent as his voice filled the packed room, his eyes never left Bills.

Slowly the room began to fill with the soft orange glow of people holding up lighters, Ted's voice slowly began wavering and cracking upon him realizing just how emotionally exposed he made himself. An entirely new type of adrenaline coursing through his veins as he finally freed himself of the shackles DeNomolos chained him to, One last fuck you.

By the time Ted finished, DeNomolos was fuming, face bright red as Ted walked off stage feeling like a new man.

“Theodore! Have you any idea how much you’ve just humiliated me?!” he shouts, poking Ted hard in the chest.

Standing his ground, Ted only smirked

“Actually? I do.. And you know what?  _ How does it feel? _ ” Ted says softly, standing to his full height and gently kissing Liz’ cheek as well as Billies.

Pushing himself past the angry male, he began walking down the halls, looking for his cherub.

Ted rounded the next corner and was met with those sweet green eyes mere feet away from him, he felt hot all over and it wasn't from the show.

Noticing the blonde was alone, he moved closer and grabbed the shorter males shirt, yanking him into the nearest room which happened to be a storage closet left unlocked.

Lips immediately on each others, Ted was gripping onto Bill so tightly he was afraid he would disappear if he let go, looping his fingers through the blondes belt loops he tugged him closer, lips trailing down his jaw and neck, Sucking and biting bruises into the soft pale skin.

“I never thought I would see you again” Ted sighs out, feeling himself growing harder with each passing second

“I’ve been following you throughout the years, baby.. I never forgot..” Bill sighs, hands moving up and clutching onto the sweat damp hair of the brunette, rolling his hips up earning a moan from each of them.

“Fuck.. Even when i couldn't remember you.. I wanted you so bad.. You’re all I've ever wanted” Ted gasps out, hands moving from his hips down to Bill's ass, squeezing firmly before he spun them so Bill was pressed against the wall, legs wrapped around Teds waist as the taller male pushing his hips into Bills, each of them moaning at the feeling. 

Bills nails scratching the back of Teds neck as he felt Teds teeth bite and suck along his neck and shoulders

“You’ve improved since your birthday, baby” Bill sighs out

Ted chuckled deeply, rolling his hips again

“Lots of time has passed.. I'm not the same anymore.. This time I know what I want..”

Bill hummed softly 

“And what would that be?”

Ted pulled back, Eyes dark with lust

“You..” He breathes out.

Bill bit his lip and slowly positioned himself on the ground again, inching down to his knees and rubbing his hands up Teds tight pants, landing on the button

“As hot as a storage closet quickie sounds.. I want you to properly fuck me in a bed.. So ill just let you face fuck me instead” Bill grins.

Ted shuddered at the filth dripping from his angels lips, wasting no time in grabbing a fistful of his hair he looked down

“Well.. What are you waiting for? A formal invitation?” He asks.

Bill wasted no other time in unbuttoning Teds pants and yanking them down, grinning at the sight

“No underwear huh?” he asks, licking and kissing Teds thighs

“Creates creases in the pants.. Can't have that can we?” Ted smiles before moaning softly, grip tightening on Bills hair as he felt the man's tongue slowly slide up the bottom of his hard cock all the way to the tip, hand reaching up and pulling back the skin so Bill could suck the head into his mouth, earning a louder moan from the male above him.

Slowly, Bill sucked further down onto Ted, feeling the slide of his cock inside his mouth before pulling off, licking the slit that was currently weeping precum before inhaling Ted into his mouth once more.

Ted was a mess above him, moaning and whimpering at the feeling, Grabbing a fistful of Bills hair and slowly rolling his hips forward, testing the waters before he started to rock his hips back and forth, Bill staring up at Ted as the male fucked into his mouth, slick sounds filling the room as Bill drooled down his chin, spit collecting onto the floor.

Ted pushed all the way into Bill's mouth, moaning at the feeling of the head of his cock slip down his throat, Bill gagging softly before Ted pulled out, looking down at Bill and grinning when he saw he had taken himself out of his own jeans to touch himself.

“Fuck.. You look so good down there” Ted hums, dragging the head of his cock across Bill's red swollen lips before he pushed back in. Fucking his hips into Bills throat, moaning at the feeling of Bill sucking him eagerly as he jerked his own cock, Moans vibrating through Teds cock as he felt himself get closer,

“Fuck.. Bill..” He sighs out, watching as the blonde pulled back and smiled

“Cum in my mouth.. Please..” Bill gasps out, voice hoarse from Ted ruining his throat

“Jesus..” Ted laughs out, pushing himself past Bill's lips again, feeling the wet warmth of his mouth as well as the obscene sounds only fueling the fire in his belly. Reaching down he pressed both of his hands to Bill's head and held him there, legs shaking as he came hard down Bill's throat, the blonde graciously swallowing all around him, pulling back and looking up at Ted, mouth parted with cum smeared on his chin.

Ted smiled and used his thumb to drag the liquid up and pressed his thumb into Bill's mouth before slowly sinking onto the floor in front of him, pushing his hand away from his cock and licking it into his mouth.

Ted could tell the male above him was close because of the intense throbbing he could feel, pulsing along the underside of his dick.

Sliding his mouth further down until his nose was buried in the blonde curls, one hand moving up to cup his balls, softly kneading them before he felt the hot spray of Bill releasing into his mouth, Moans falling from his mouth like a forbidden siren song sung only for him. Eventually pulling off, Ted looked at Bill and grinned

“So..” He hums

Bill chuckled, slowly pulling the two of them to stand

“So?”

Ted suddenly lost his entire confident self and could feel himself blushing 

“Uh.. Can.. Can I take you to dinner?” He asks sheepishly,

Bill blinked, definitely not expecting that but still smiled

“I thought you'd never ask..” He says softly, leaning up to press a kiss to Teds lips

“Hmm.. You smell like sex..” Ted says against his lips

“You’re not much better yourself , big guy..” Bill says, smiling before leaving one last kiss, tucking himself back into his pants before he walked out of the closet.

Ted watched him leave and smiled. Yeah.. He was fucked.


End file.
